


The Art of Being Subtle

by BoxLore



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Pixelberry
Genre: Bar, F/M, Hollywood, I legit have no tags for this, Idk if that cologne is even good, cliches, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxLore/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: Three students walk into a bar.Then so do their professor.





	The Art of Being Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and it’s old as hell (It was made in 2016 lmao) I thought I might as well post it.

Alex, Ethan and Addison were sitting at a bar, hanging out, something they weren't able to do a lot.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? It's like 90°." Ethan asked Alex.

Alex blushed and pushed the scarf up instinctively. "No reason."

Addison giggled and Ethan rose his eyebrow.

"And why do you smell like, like.. Clive Christian no. 1?" He asked.

Alex's blush deepened and this time she just shrugged. The bartender gave them all the drinks they ordered.

"I swear you use to never drink scotch, Alex." Ethan said eyeing her drink and grabbing his martini.

Alex shrugged again and took a long sip of her scotch before saying, "It grew on me."

"That isn't the only thing that grew on you." Addison said into her drink as she was taking a sip.

Alex gasped. "Addi!" Addison chuckled and Ethan started to process everything. He sat quietly for a few seconds, in which Alex downed the rest of her scotch and ordered another one.

Someone sat next to Alex. Thomas Hunt. He eyed Ethan and Addison for a second then stared at Alex's scarf and almost smirked. But he didn't. Ethan noticed the twitch in his mouth.

 Alex looked up at him, with wide eyes, "Th- Professor! What are you doing here?" She asked as the bartender gave her her second drink.

"It's a public bar." He said simply, ordering a scotch of his own.

"Well, duh, I mean why'd you sit next to us?" Alex asked, sipping her drink, glancing up at their professor.

"All the other seats around the bar are taken."

Ethan glanced around and it was true.

Alex scoffed and sipped her scotch. "If you keep talking like that I'll swoon." She said sarcastically.

Thomas rolled his eyes and Ethan and Addison chuckled, used to their bickering from class.

The bartender got Thomas his scotch and he sipped it.

"So Professor about our assignments, don't you think it's a little unfair Alex keeps teaming up with people who are experts in that particular subject." Ethan asked trying to get some information he think will be useful.

"Oh shut up." Alex said laughing, hitting his arm playfully and gently.

"Honestly, I think it's smart. Miss Peterson here is getting good grades because of it." He eyed Alex and took another sip of scotch.

“And it's not like she asks them. Half the time they ask Alex. She sure is a reliable partner to have it seems." Thomas said giving a small nod.

Addison giggles like the little girl she truly is. "She sure is. She's a great partner. Any type of partner, you know?" She smiled innocently.

Alex groaned. Thomas whispered to Alex as he pretended to take a sip of his scotch. "I still don't understand why you told her of all people."

Alex shrugged slightly.

Alex and Thomas both took long sips of their scotch at the same time. Ethan rose his eyebrow and hummed a little.

"Hey so, Alex since you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend and we're at bar maybe you should talk to someone here." Ethan said sipping his martini.

"Oh, uhm, nah man, I'm fine with my current relationship status." Alex said glancing at all three of her company.

"Really? Because people are throwing themselves at you yet you always deny them." Ethan said eyeing their professor.

"Oh, y-yeah?"

"Yeah. Also, unrelated, Professor, what cologne do you wear. It smells pretty good." Ethan continued, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, well it's Clive Christain no. 1" Thomas answered, not catching what Ethan was getting at, causing Alex to blush.

"Ah, good. That’s what I thought it was. Glad my nose isn’t failing me." Ethan said, throwing an innocent smiled at Alex.

Thomas cleared his throat. "Well as much as I immensely enjoyed your company and the time you guys wasted I better get going." He downed the rest of his scotch and stood.

"Miss Sinclair, Mr. Blake." He glanced at Alex. "Miss Peterson. Have a nice rest of your day." Ethan gave a sort wave while Addison said "See you Professor."

Alex being Alex said, even after knowing they were found out, winked and said, "I'll see you later Thomas." Thomas rolled his eyes, his mouth barely upturned, and started walking away.

As he was walking a young man walked into him. "Sor- Oh, it's you." The young man said venomously. Alex looked over at the scene and saw that Luke and Thomas had ran into each other, hearing them since they were still close enough.

  
"Uh-oh." She said softly.  
"Ew. Isn't that Luke, from that one frat?" Addison asked. Ethan nodded in confirmation.

"So grandpa nerd, aren't you suppose to be in a retirement home by now and not a bar?" Luke said.

"Grandpa nerd?" Addison giggled.  
"Long story." Alex sighed at the memory

"Haven't you learnt your lesson?" Thomas asked coolly.

"Just ‘cause you can pack a punch doesn't mean there was a lesson in it." Luke snarled.

"Thomas punched him?" Addison gasped.  
"Even longer story." Alex sighed again.

"If you want I can probably make enough time to slot you in for an extra credit lesson." Thomas bit back, curling his fists.

"Oh yeah old man? If you're so tough why don't we just do it right here, right now." Luke said.

"Maybe because I'd kindly break you and I don’t really need that kind of media attention. " Thomas said. He was absently recalling what Alex had told him about Luke. How he didn’t want her and the other girls in his club just because of some masculinity problems Luke had.

"Someone should stop this." Alex muttered to herself, jumping up from her seat over to the two men before a even bigger scene broke out. Thank god it was noisy and most people couldn’t hear nor notice.

"Guys, guys, come on, break it up. No need to fight.” Alex said getting up next to them.

Luke glanced over at her, recognizing her immediately, his face darkening. "And you! First you cause this oaf to punch me but then you take Crash away from our frat."

"Oh boohoo. For the record both of those are your own fault. First one for being an asshole, and second one; for being a dick." Alex remarked.

"Oh you little-" he said beginning to step up to Alex, before Thomas kept him back.

"Don't you dare." He growled.

Before things could escalate any further a security guard came over. "Addison told me there was a problem over here." Alex heard a familiar voice say.

"Diego!" Alex beamed.  
"Oh Hey Alex!" Diego replied to her ecstatically.  
"I love your knew screen play, man." Alex said smiling. Thomas rising an eyebrow while Luke stared darkly.  
"That means a bunch coming from you Alex! Thanks!" Diego said, smiling back.  
"Only stating the truth." She said genuinely.  
"Heheh. So Uh, are they giving you a problem?" Diego said pointing to the angry young man.  
"Yes, sir. Only the red head though. He started fighting Hunt here for absolutely no reason. So I came over here to try to break it up then he threatened me!" Alex said innocently.

"What!? No! I didn't-" Luke started to yell  
"Yeah yeah. Out with you." Diego said dragging Luke out. "You're banned from this bar. Too many disturbances from you." Diego said curtly.

"What!?" Luke squawked as Diego kicked him out from the back door.

"There you at it, Miss Alex." Diego said walking back over.  
"Thank you so much, Diego! I owe you!" Alex said smiling.  
Diego blushed and nodded and turned back to walk to where he originally was.

Alex turned to Thomas. "You okay?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said coldly.  
"Thomas." Alex said in a loving tone.  
He looked at her face and let out a breath, his face softening.  
"’M sorry, I just can't stand him." Thomas said.  
"I know. Me neither, Tommy-boy." Alex smiled.  
Thomas sighed at the nickname. "I almost can't stand him more than I can't stand you, Alex."  
Alex laughed softly.

  
Thomas glanced around, remembering where they were at and straightened his posture.  
"Uh hum. Anyway, I was leaving and I still am. See you later, Miss Peterson." He said turning back to the door.  
"Oh uh. Yeah. See ya Thomas." Alex said as he went by her. Alex turned back to her seat and sat down while Thomas left.

"Care to explain what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe later."

Ethan scoffed. "Oh and, nice hickey."

Alex's eyes widened and brought her hand up to her scarf which wasn't in place anymore. She fixed it quickly and smiled sheepishly.

Ethan chuckled and sipped his drink.  
"I can see he cares about you. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He spoke seriously.

"I do." She said sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Hollywood U. If you read this you’re a real mvp


End file.
